Death's Master
by NevilleGonnaGiveYouUp
Summary: "Harry, I am Death," He drawled out slowly, "Of course it's allowed!" When Harry Potter sees Death, instead of Dumbledore he gets given a chance to undo history. Armed with his wand he stumbles fifty years into the past and lands straight into Charlus Potter and his friends. But when he meets a teenager called Tom Riddle, all is not as it seems. Dumbledore bashing. Tom/Harry.
1. Death's Master

**Author's Note - What's this, another story? All I can say is my brain just kept bugging me until I wrote this down. I just wanted to say that, to put it in my friend's words 'I suck at my own language'. I am not a professional and my grammar is just... I don't even have the words but if anyone wants to give me constructive criticism I would be great full.**

 **Getting** **on with the story. This is a slow burner when it comes to Tom and Harry. Harry is going to be powerful and very, very smart. Death is his best friend and has the mind of a three year old. Wouldn't you if you've been stuck by yourself for centuries on end?**

 **Hope you enjoy. Allons-y!**

"Harry, no! What are you doing here?!" Hagrid cried.

It's time. He had to do this. 'I'm ready'. He kept on repeating in his head. This wasn't supposed to be the plan, he wasn't supposed to die, yet here he was. When he first realised he was being used back when he learnt about the Order, he was furious. Millions of questions went through his head at the time, the first being if anyone actually cared about him, second was what else were they lying about? It was too late. He had to play the part of not knowing and look where that got him - Sirius died. _Sirius._ _He still hadn't forgave himself, the look of acceptance Sirius had given just before the ve-._

No. He cant think about that. He often wondered what they would do if he joined Voldemort, or if he had been in Slytherin, like the hat wanted him to be. If he had, would he have ended up here?

"Harry Potter, come to die," Voldemort sneered, bringing Harry out of his musings. He really did hate that man, just the sight of Voldemort made his blood boil. In this moment he wanted to throw Voldemort off by smiling but Harry knew that would only make things worse. He took a deep breath, counting to ten. Glancing to Hagrid, who looked like he was going to cry at any moment, he tried to smile, say it was going to be alright to his old friend. But there was no time, all he could do was a small nod before he heard the dreaded two words.

"Avada Kedervra!"

His vision blurred, the figure of Voldemort looking like Christmas had just come early was the last image he saw before total darkness.

The next thing Harry saw was white. Frowning, he got up, very confused. He was still alive? How could that be? And what on Earth was he doing at Kings Cross Station? Walking along he saw a few benches and strangely enough he heard struggled breathing. As he approached one of the benches, he saw it. A creature, curled up like a ball, covered in red and so, so thin that he could see it's bones and it's red eyes. Harry shuddered, dreading to think who, or what that creature once was.

"You can't help it," A grave voice caught his attention and as he looked up he gasped out of shock.

There was a cloaked figure in the distance, gliding towards him. Harry shivvered at the sight, the creature was dark, so dark. He could see the outline of a face behind the hood, which reminded him strongly of the dementors. He suddenly felt cold as the figure stood right next to Harry and using whatever Gryffindor courage he had left, Harry asked,

"What are you?" His voice came out hoarsed, like he hadn't spoken in years. The figure laughed cruelly, goosebumps prickling on his neck.

"That's not what you should be asking, Mister Potter," Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He had hoped to get a straight answer but he had a feeling this figure was melodius, reminding him of Luna slightly.

"Then, what should I be asking?" Harry growled. Annoyed. No, slightly scared (although he'd never admit that out loud) of not knowing who or what this figure is.

"Use your brain, you're free of compulsions, free of an old man's lies - figure me out," It said, Harry could tell he was grinning. Biting his lip, he searched for answers. The figure couldn't be a ghost. And then he realised after a long three minutes, Harry had the Invisiblity cloak, he had had the Resurrection stone and lastly...

"I can't be the Master of Death, I don't have the Elder wand?" The figure hummed, as though it was amused.

"Ah, that's where everyone is wrong. To be the Master of Death, you need only two of three and my approval. I couldn't let Dumbledore have my powers now, could I? Imagine, he would have caused another World War. Muggles and Wizards alike, now, that would've been a disaster. You, on the other hand, Harry James Potter, have given me a fun task. And, more importantly, you are not hungry for power, quite the opposite of Voldemort and Dumbledore, who, in ways they could not think possible are more alike than they want to be,"

'Death', (Harry finally figured out) said. He couldn't believe his ears, Dumbledore and Voldemort, the same? Surely not? World War 3? Unlikely cause by Dumbledore... How much did he actually not know about that man? How had he been blinded by this knowledge? Compulsions? He'd have to ask later.

"Fun task?" Harry questioned. Death nodded.

"How would you feel about going back in time? To where it all began? To make you feel like you belong..." Death said dreamily.

Back, back in time? To when?

"How do the 1940's sound?" Death asked. Harry's eyes widened as his brain blanked. 1940? Wasn't that when Grindelwald was around... And the first world war? He couldn't go back that far, was it even possible?

"What about Hermione? Ron... Ginny?" He thought out loud.

"Neville steps up, takes your place and you're replaced with in a blink of an eye," Death replied, sounding bored, leaving Harry to openly gape at him. They wouldn't, they couldn't... After everything they went through. They were his friends. Oh, he would have a headache just thinking about what he didn't know about his own life. Maybe starting fresh could be a good thing, he could be normal, no attention... No more weights on his shoulders, no more being the 'Saviour'. He could chose his own path, without appealing to the public's eyes, without Dumbledore's twinkling old man's eyes shining, expecting so much. It all sounded too good to be true.

"I'll do it," Harry said. But, he couldn't help but ask, "Hermione always said strange, awful things happens to Wizards who mess with time, it this, well... Allowed?"

He didn't even need to look at Death to know he just asked a stupid question. Tempted, he looked up anyway and immediately he grimaced. It was the look the teacher's would give them if they didn't know what 2 plus 2 was.

"Harry, I'm Death." Death drawled out slowly. "You're talking to Death. Of course it's allowed!" He tutted in a disappointed way. "Now, use the name Harrison Carrow," Harry frowned. No way in Hell!

"What type of a surname is that!" He exclaimed. It obviously, strongly reminded him of the Carrows. He didn't like that one bit. Having to share a surname with loyal Death Eaters? He was utterly disgusted. Death sighed, put out by the boy.

"The only one you're getting, Amycus Carrow had a cousin that they didn't know about till recently and you will turn up to Hogwarts after a duel between yourself and one of Grindelwalds followers and are hurt badly. You were homeschooled and that's the basics. The rest of your story will come naturally to you. Are you ready, Harrison Carrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," 'Harrison' grumbled. Death clapped excitedly. The last image Harry saw, was Death jumping up and down Kings Cross, humming to the old Muggle song, 'If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands'. He stared ludicrously. Death went to serious to acting like a child in the space of five minutes. He was speechless.

 _Mood swings, much?_

OoO

Dumbledore was having a great day, first, he upped Riddle in their Transfiguration lesson, then, he had seen the teen fighting with Rosier and lastly, he had just gotten a load of new sweets - lemon drops for his classroom. Just as he sat down in his chair he heard the sound of footsteps and loud voices, clearly panicked. He stood up when the door opened, to reveal Dorea Black, Septimus Weasley and Edwardo Diggory looking like they've just ran around the lake ten times. He raised his eyebrows.

"Black, Weasley, Diggory, what on Earth..."

"Professor! Come quick! There's a boy, just by the Whomping Willow, he's hurt badly... Not from Hogwarts, muttering about 'Almost got them'" Weasley said far too quickly for him to register but as soon as his brain caught up with him, Dumbledore's eyes widened and he speedily walked out of the classroom.

"When did this happen?" He asked sternly.

"About five minutes ago, Sir. The boy couldn't stand still, Potter is with him now but we aren't sure how long he will remain conscious!" Black gulped. Dumbledore nodded. Nothing like this had happened before, was this the first sign of the War, in Hogwarts?

It took a few minutes for them to reach the Whomping Willow and when they did he gasped. Potter was holding a blooded boy of about sixteen, who looked pale as a sheet, holding his wand as if it was the last thing he owned. Taking in his appearance, he was strongly reminded of The Carrow's, the hair... The cheekbones. But the clothing threw the professor off slightly. The boy was in Muggle attire, trousers and an old, warn out t-shirt.

"Potter! Bring the lad over here, has anyone thought to get Chang?" The group shook their heads. Dumbledore groaned internally. Children, he'd never understand why they didn't use their brains.

"Nevermind," He murmered, before saying, "Thank you, thirty points each to your house, everything will be confirmed shortly," He nodded and then, with a click of his fingers, he apperated. Technically this wasn't allowed in school grounds, but he managed to pull a few strings, being Deputy Headmaster had a lot of responsibility. Or so that was what he told them.

"That was bloody wicked! The boy was like boom and then Dumbledore was like bam and then he was like, I'm gone!" Septimus rambled, only shutting up when Charlus spoke.

"Yes, we were there!"

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Edwardo asked, still shocked by the whole event. Charlus looked skeptical, while Septimus nodded, grinning happily.

"He's a strong cookie, he'll be fine!" Dorea furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she stared at her friend with distate. She tutted,

"Muggle reference? Really, Weasley?"

"But-"

And they quickly fell into an argument on Purebloods and Muggles, as a concerned Transfiguration teacher took an injured teenager to the Hospital Wing. He had no idea what to do, the War was starting to bring riots all over the country, scared families on the run to leave and more and more orphans. It was truly devastating. This boy must have a lot of power to apparate through Hogwarts protections, which was very intriguing.

"Albus! What happened!?" Amelia Chang exclaimed as he climbed through the entrance, only stopping to take a breather.

"This boy arrived here half an hour go, Weasley, Black, Potter and Diggory found him, he..." And then the Transfiguration teacher quickly explained what had happened, not noticing Harrison was slowly waking up. Chang rushed them in, placing the new Carrow on the nearest bed. Dumbledore held his breath as the boy opened his mouth.

"Where am I?" Harrison spoke, clearly tired from recent events. Chang answered immediately.

"Hogwarts, my dear, where are you in pain? Who hurt you -" She was interrupted by Dumbledore, who also asked, "What is your name?"

Blinking a few times, Harrison replied.

"I- I was attacked, a small village in Wiltshire. When they came, my village was set on fire, everything burnt so fast, there was hardly any time, my Mum... Dad... Both told me to run. I didn't want to just leave, but I saw my Dad being tortured and my Mum shut the door on me. I was about to go when, two men in black cloaks caught me. I fought them, but they had more power... I distracted them and finally got out, before landing here. I was so scared. I honestly don't know how I got out... I- I I'm s-sorry," He cracked, blushing slightly as he realised he had been crying. He was pretty upset about his parents deaths.

Dumbledore looked shocked and Harrison was amazed how the two were silent, taking in this information. Finally, it was the Nurse who broke out of the shock first. The boy looked 16/17, now that they fully looked at him they realised how shattered he looked but before they could speak, the boy spoke again.

"My name is Harrison Amycus Carrow," Dumbledore stiffened as his eyes grew cold, not noticing that Harrison saw. Another Carrow in the school, despite what the boy had been through, could not happen. No matter how much sympathy Dumbledore had for the Harrison, he couldn't let the Headmaster let him in. He would do everything in his power to stop that from happening.

"Mister Carrow, you need rest. I will personally inform the Headmaster of what happened and he will decide. I must ask you a question, could you tell us about your Mother? Who she married, whether you're a Half-Blood, or Pureblood, not that it matters, mind you," She said, grimly. Harrison nodded in understanding.

"Mum was Beatrice Carrow, she was a Pure-Blood, my dad was a Muggle born... Andrew Medley, I'm a Half-Blood. They kept their surnames, even though they were married... Arguments happened now and then, I know they weren't happy but they kept together to keep me happy," Harrison explained (partly true) more than he should have, but if he wanted one of the adults on his side, he had to make a sob story. Dumbledore's eyes softened. Harrison had to hide a smirk. Chang smiled sadly and handed Harrison a potion.

"It's a dreamless sleep potion, my dear, you will be allowed to stay here for a few days until you recover. Drink up. Dumbledore, I'd like a word,"

Anything else said, Harrison was completely oblivious, for he fell asleep with in the second, not realising how tired he actually was.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Harrison heard singing, frowning, he looked around. Wasn't that potion meant to be dreamless - wait, was that Death... Eating popcorn? He stared at the sight before him, Death was sitting on a sofa, remarkably like the one in Gryffindor common room, watching SpongeBob Square pants. Now, that was something he didn't see everyday.

It truly scared Harry how childish Death could be. _Forget dementors_. He was now scared of Death.

"SpongeBob Square Pants!" Death song with the intro. Jesus, Death needed help. Chuckling, Harrison joined his old friend on the sofa. Death nodded in greeting.

"Harrison, good of you to join. Popcorn?" Harrison stared blankly, shrugged, then took the popcorn from Death and started eating.

"I was very impressed," Death added, Harrison smirked. "Your acting skills are exceptional. You had Nurse Chang wrapped around your little finger and almost Dumbledore. He doesn't like the Carrow's but that will soon change. Or will it? You need to pick a House, Harrison,"

Harrison blinked.

"No hello?" Harrison asked, grinning at the look of guilt Death portrayed. He playfully elbowed Death and laughed.

"I'm joking. I was thinking Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Imagine the outcry if a Carrow was placed in Gryffindor?" Death chuckled.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but you are by no means smart, could you even answer a riddle?" Harrison blanched, not knowing if he could or not.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," He replied sarcastically.

"If I drink I die, if I eat, I'm fine. What am I? One of the oldest and my most favourite Muggle riddle, I must say," Death mused, stealing back the popcorn. Harrison frowned. Now, this didn't make any sense. He was going to be stuck on this riddle for days now and it was all Death's fault. Harrison changed the subject.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Three days. Dippet has decided you can stay as all of the information you gave on the attack adds up. No one else survived the attack, Harrison. Your parents are dead," Death said, somewhat grimly. Harrison rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I will kill you one day!" Harrison informed Death, who, getting over the shock, burst out laughing. Harrison growled, why was Death laughing? What did he do this time? The Death of his parents were on Halloween. He had every right to be mad!

"Harrison Carrow, you will never fail to amuse me. Ahh, I haven't laughed like that in a long time, my friend. Watch out for the banana," Death added casually. Thinking deeply, Harrison didn't notice that everything had gone black and groaned in confusion as he woke up from his sleep.

"Mister Carrow, at last - I know you've only just awaken but could I have a word?" Harrison nodded, yawning.

"Firstly, welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you will be happy here. I am Headmaster Dippet,"

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," Harrison replied, still half asleep.

"Excellent manners, young sir. Now, how old are you?" Harrison had to think for a second, not knowing himself.

"I just turned sixteen," He replied. "I was born July 31st," He added. Dippet smiled warmly which made Harrison wonder what happened to Dippet and what he would think of the school fifty years in the future.

"Ah, sixth year. Bit tricky, but I'm sure you'll be able to manage. You have done your OWLs, yes?" Harrison nodded.

"O's in everything, Sir. I was Home schooled," Dippet hummed, taking everything in, writing a few things down. After a few moments, he finally spoke again.

"I will ask the Minister of Magic for a copy of your results and then we will get started straight away. Now, what electives did you take?"

After explaining to the teacher what his classes were, they went on to talk about Houses, the Sorting and when he would start. He told the man that he took Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Alchemy, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. So say Dippet was impressed that Harrison had received all O's in twelve, OWL subjects, was an understatement. In fact, he said -

"You have done one better than anyone thought possible, our own Tom Riddle scored O's on everything bar History of Magic, where he got an EE. Truly a prodilgey. I'm sure he will be happy to have a challenger. He's in your year too-" Harrison cursed, he would have been happy if Riddle was in the year above, or the year below, because then he wouldn't have had to talk to him, but now - in the same year? He was going to have words with Death. And soon.

"Now, Chang wants you to eat, so, would you like to remain here, or eat in the Great Hall like everybody else?"

"Here, if that's alright. I don't want to be bombarded with questions I don't have the answers to and it would be awkward without a house. Is that ok?" He asked, acting slightly nervous. Dippet chuckled deeply.

"Of course. I'll leave you to it and I will be back shortly. Enjoy, Harrison."

This is going to be the most interesting year yet.

"I mean, I've fought Voldemort more times than I can count, killed a Basilisk, won the Triwizard Tournament, killed a load of Death Eaters and scared Umbridge off... I think I can handle being back in the past, should be a piece of cake," Harrison said to himself with a smirk. _Yes, definitely an interesting year._


	2. The Sacred Banana

**A/N Just... I don't even know.**

It had not been a great day for Tom Riddle. In fact, he would go as far as to say it was one of the worst days in the history of worst days. He just couldn't seem to do anything right and that in itself was a shock and he had a feeling his 'friends' were loving being one better than himself.

 _One day we'll see who they'll fear. They will all see._

"Tom! Have you heard -"

"Francis, I have eyes and ears everywhere." He drawled out. "If you think I haven't heard anything do enlighten me, if not, stop talking."

They had just sat down for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Professor Merrythought did not like chatter, yet it intrigued Tom if Nott would actually stop talking or just ignore him like he usually does. Tom in many ways, found Nott to be... Not completely useless. All he did was gossip. It may seem like to the rest of the school he was a shy introvert but they all knew the truth. He was just as daring and sometimes even played the odd prank on an innocent Slytherin. The reason Tom had picked Nott at the very start was because he was an excellent dueller. Almost as good as himself. Not that he would say that out loud.

"A boy turned up near Whomping Willow and he was all blooded, a group of Gryffindorks found him. He's in the hospital..." Tom rolled his eyes and interrupted.

"I fail to see how this concerns me?" He was too tired, the boy was most likely a child. Although why hadn't Dippet hadn't told the prefects? Was there more to this story?

"He's a Carrow." Nott supplied. Which without Riddle ever admitting, threw him off slightly. Regaining his posture, Riddle questioned,

"A Carrow? Are you sure.." The Carrows were famous, everyone knew the Carrows and now this new Carrow turns up? Who is he?

He had failed to notice the teacher stood at the front of the classroom with a bored expression on her face, staring at the two as if she was going to hex them into oblivion while the rest of the class looked either shocked or very, very frightened. Shocked that Riddle was actually talking instead of just answering questions and scared of what Professor Merrythought would do to them both.

"Their family found a missing cousin not too long ago but nobody knew she had a family until their village was attacked three days ago. She had her son home schooled, married to a Muggle Born -"

"I trust I'm not interrupting anything important, Riddle, Nott?" Nott gulped as Riddle shook his head politely.

"No Professor, merely discussing the new pupil in the Hospital Wing. Sorry for the interruption." He said honestly and sweetly. Something he had perfected over the years. The Professor looked at them both before nodding.

"Five points from Slytherin, to each of you. Now this week we are covering the Patronus Charm,"

Nott looked taken a back by this, he had never been the one to take points away from Slytherin! Taking a side glance to his friend, he found that Tom was in a world of his own, staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face.

Tom however, wasn't paying attention. Another Carrow? Half-Blood? This certainly was going to be an interesting year.

As class ended, Tom, Avery, Nott, LeStrange and a few others made their way to dinner. There were a few rumours going round that this 'Carrow' had woken up and healed from his injuries and was now living in Hogwarts. Not that he cared, he was just curious to see what this person was like. And obviously, which house he was going to be in.

"Are the rumours true? He's staying at Hogwarts?" LeStrange questioned while they were waiting for their dinner to start. Rolling his eyes, Riddle replied.

"Yes, otherwise we wouldn't be waiting to eat,"

"What's crawled up your ass and di- ied?" Avery started but never finished with the look Riddle gave him. Avery coughed and avoided all eye contact with him. Good. Riddle thought.

"May I have your attention?"

"No you can't." LeStrange said, matter of factly. Rosier chuckled while Riddle rolled his eyes, concentrating on the door to Dippers office. He needed to see what Carrow looked like. He just had to know.

"We have a student who has been part of the recent raid in Wiltshire, he was badly effected so I ask you all to be kind to him. Harrison Carrow, if you will," Dippet smiled as the door opened.

Rosier wolf whistled, while a few gaped with their mouths dropping to the floor, quite literally. The teenager was handsome, had shoulder length jet black hair and the eyes, as green as the killing curse. He had broad shoulders and walked in a way any Pure-Blood would, almost gliding across the floor. He reminded most of his classmates of the Malfoy's, walking with the same demeanor.

The Hat was placed on his head and not one breath was heard as they waited... By the time two minutes had gone, Riddle was getting impatient until finally the Hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Interesting," Riddle mused.

"What's that?" Rosier asked. Riddle smiled at his friend with a look that would make anyone shivver. Most still hadn't got over the feeling even if they were nearly adults.

"Why don't we give him a nice, warm welcome?"

OoO

He couldn't breath.

"What do we have here, ah, Harrison Carrow. Or should I say Harry Potter? Will you listen to me this time-"

"Hey! I did listen to you last time! Just ignored your request..." Harry said childishly. He would have huffed if he wasn't trying to keep up a Pure-Blood façade. He could practically hear the hats smirk.

"You tricked me into putting you in Gryffindor, Potter. I will not thank you for that. You've gotten dark, my friend. Oh, you've met Death. That would explain it. Only one House for you, Potter."

"No! What about Ravenclaw?!" Harry practically begged.

"You can't even answer a simple riddle, Potter. The answer is fire if you're still wondering about that," Harry blinked. That made sense.

"Oh"

"Yes, 'Oh', now we've wasted enough time. SLYTHERIN!"

With his head held high he marched over to the Slytherin table, sitting as far from Riddle and his inner circle as possible. He didn't need to talk to them. He didn't need to talk to anyone.

"You seem tense." Harrison blinked out of shock at the voice. He turned to the left and his eyes started to sting. Sirius...

"Just had a long day, I'm Carrow, Harrison Carrow," He said smoothly, taking out his hand. Black smirked.

"Orion Black. Pleasure to meet you,"

Harrison nodded. Orion opened his mouth to speak but someone else interrupted, someone Harrison recognised but couldn't quite put his finger on who he was. This was going to be annoying for him.

"Not boring him already are you, Black?" The teenager in question glared playfully, Harrison made mental note in his head to ask Black of his... Preference in gender. Harrison had no idea what the rules were like back then... Back here. Whatever. Or should he say whenever.

"No, I'm actually telling him to stay away from you guys, you're all evil and slimey and like," Orion's voice went high pitched, "so disgusting..." They looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing, unable to control themselves any longer.

"Good to hear you're as childish as ever, Black,"

Orion froze. Black's friend froze. Harrison froze.

"Tom, er, hi," Orion said meekly.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Harrison was tempted to roll his eyes. He didn't need any introductions. Especially not to him. Orion pulled a face, he clearly didn't want to introduce him to Tom's crowd.

"Harrison, this is Francis Nott, Nott, this is Harrison," Both boys nodded. "Harrison this is Tom Riddle, Tom, Harrison," Orion finished off lazily. Riddle glared but said nothing as he smiled at Harrison.

"Welcome to Slytherin, you'll soon learn -" However, whatever Tom was saying, Harrison wasn't paying attention because just as Francis had sat down, he had taken a banana from one of the dishes and alarm bells were ringing in his head. Without thinking, Harrison stood up and shouted -

"NOTT! DON'T EAT THE BANANA!" Successfully gaining attention to the entire school. Nott froze, aware most of the school were looking at him, his eyes widened and he jumped up onto the bench and chucked the banana backwards, not looking at where he was throwing it.

When both boys heard a bang and a shout -

"Professor Dumbledore! He's collapsed!"

The four tables looked at each other and with a silent inter-house agreement made, they all joined in laughing at their Headmaster being sent to the Hospital Wing.

"I can't believe a banana knocked Dumbledore out." Orion deadpanned. Nott snorted.

"It doesn't take much to knock him out," It was Harrison's turn to snort, again, without thinking he added,

"That's what she said..."

"EW!"

"NO!"

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

 **A/N - Well, I think I'll stop there? This is just a filling in chapter but the next few will be pretty serious so keep your brain in check. I can't believe how many of you followed and favourited in such a short time so thank you!**


	3. The Stag

**A/N Thought it was bout time I updated. 100 follows? *dances up and down***

"Do you always wake up this early, Carrow?"

If Harry hadn't formed the art of showing no emotion after years of being called 'The Chosen One' and 'The Boy Who Lived', he would have jumped fifty foot into the air. As it was, Harry kept his composure, well as much as he could, while sorting out his sweaty hair. Ever since Sirius... He had started to work out every day. He found it helped with the pain, distracted him from his thoughts.

"I could ask you the same question," He retorted back to Nott. Even after his morning runs, he still was not a morning person. Nott chuckles lightly, a sound which Harry found to be quite pleasant.

"You could indeed. Tell me, Carrow. How's your defense?"

Harry smirked inwardly. Looking at Nott in the eyes, he asked,

"Is that a challenge?" Nott blinked, obviously surprised by the response. Closing the book, Nott got up and walked straight up to Harry, their noses were almost touching.

"Heed my warning, even if you are a Carrow, Riddle will be watching you. As will I. If you so much as -" Harry placed a hand on Nott's mouth, shutting the teenager up.

"Now you listen here, Nott. I will do what I like, I will not be pushed around. I've been controlled by before and that ended in bloodshed. I will not go down to your level by threats, but I will say this. I can defend myself just fine. See you at breakfast, Honey,"

Harry added cheekily as he made his way up to the dorm, not looking back.

He did often wonder, back in his own time, why the Hat put him in Gryffindor. Yes, he was reckless and definitely brave. But in his opinion, he was more cunning, more ambitious and definitely wanted sucess. _I mean, sucess in killing the Dark Lord surely counts as something, right?_

"So, how are you, Harrison?" He heard a familiar voice ask. Looking up, he smiled at Orion. It was getting easier to shut out the emotion, seeing the resemblance of Sirius everyday was hard. But he had been through so much, getting through this would be a piece of cake.

"I'm am hangry, yourself?" He saw Orion frown. Harry blinked, was 'Hangry' even invented in this time?

"And what is 'Hangry'? I am feeling fresh as a daisy, thank you," Orion added making Harry laugh. That was such a Sirius thing to say. Before he could reply, another voice intervened.

"It means he is hungry and angry, a Muggle invention, Black." Harry tried his best not to sigh. He was not in the mood for Riddle either. _Hang on._

"How exactly would you know that?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. Riddle raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly. Orion shuffled in his seat, focusing on his food, clearly uncomfortable.

"Common knowledge, Carrow. I trust you slept well?" Harry frowned, slightly confused. Why would Riddle care if he slept well or not?

"I don't see why it is of your concern, but yes, I did thank you,"

Orion kicked him under the table, it took all his courage not to scream out in pain as he looked at his friend, who was sending not so subtle looks towards Riddle, who Harry now realised looked to be in shock.

Huh. Not his problem.

"Defense in two minutes!" Rosier shouted, breaking the silence. Harry ross from his chair taking his bag with him, nodded to Riddle and walked off.

"Harrison Carrow!"

"Orion Black!" Harry mimicked, making Orion roll his eyes dismissively.

"How can you talk to Riddle like that? He looked like he was going to murder you in your sleep!"

"Wouldn't be the first time..." Harry mumbled quietly. "Can the Ice Prince not handle being talked to like that?" He spoke up louder, making Orion smack his hand against his forehead.

"You'd be insane to talk to him like that at all!"

"Who says I'm not insane?" Harry retorted, smirking slightly. Orion groaned as they got to the classroom. Seeing Gryffindor coloured ties, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can't Dippet find another way of inter-house performance other than classes? I mean, why is it always Gryfindor/Slytherin?" He spoke loudly.

"Actually, thats a good point. I am fed up of seeing you Slytherin's all the time. Wouldn't complain if we were sharing this class with the Puffs," Harry raised his eyebrows. Weasley.

"Shut it, Weasley. Harrison wasn't talking to you," Avery countered. Harry rolled his eyes again.

"Actually, I wasn't talking to anyone in particular. How about we sign a petition, 'No more Gryfindors and Slytherin classes'" Harry recited. He earned a few chuckles from both sides.

"In you go, everybody! We are learning the Patronus charm in case any of you forgot. I need you to be in partners, so..." Professor Merrythought started listing out names. He only listened to a select few.

"Black, Orion. Weasley, Septimus"

"Oh, Salazar help me," Orion whispered. Harry chuckled.

"I don't think he can, he _is_ dead after all,"

"Shut up!"

"Riddle, Tom. Greengrass, Silias"

Harry was getting impatient.

"Nott, Francis. Longbottom, Mitchell."

"Well, Longbottom wouldn't have lived any longer anyway..." Orion commented.

"Potter, Charlus. Carrow, Harrison"

Harry froze as Potter made his way over to him. Seeing his great... great? Grandfather alive and well, wasn't doing him any good. Potter put a hand through the ever annoying hair that all Potter males seemed to share. Harry nodded towards Potter's direction, who did the same. He could do this.

"Now, can any one tell me what the charm is and the definition?"

"The charm is _Expecto Patronum._ In order to cast a full Patronus, you must think of your most happiest, or your most powerful memory and think of nothing else. If your mind drifts for even a split second, it could cost you your life."

He could feel eyes staring, but he was staring at the Professor with no emotion in his eyes as he relived third year.

"Excellent, ten points to Slytherin. Seen as you're the one who answered, would you like to show everyone how it is done?"

Harry stood up.

"What makes you think I could do it?" The Professor raised her eyebrows as Harry groanded inwardly. He thought of his parents and Sirius. Sirius was offering Harry to live with him, they were both laughing...

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

He grinned as a silver stag circled around him and jumped all over his desk, the animal then moves over to Potter, Harry held his breath. Could the stag recognise it's family? With that thought he had lost concentration and the stag disappeared.

"Well, I see. Another ten points to Slytherin, well done, Mr Carrow. Now, any questions?"

"Um, yeah I've got one!" Black started, forgetting any related Slytherin codes as he turned to Harry, who was about to back away from the look on Orion's face.

"What the Hell was that?!" Orion exclaimed, waving his hands about. "Like, we get that you were homeschooled and we get that you would have been in Ravenclaw with the amount you read _but this_? Even Riddle hasn't been able to produce a corporeal patronus and he is, well, Riddle!"

The class and Harry stared at Orion as he realised where he was and who he was. Apparently, he showed no signs of looking embarrassed whatsoever, so to annoy him even further, Harry replied with -

"Ask no questions, hear no lies,"

When Potter chuckled, Harry felt a sense of pride within him. Family, was family after all.

OoO

Tom watched as Harrison cast the spell with his mouth open. The beautiful stag was playfully running around the boy as happily as could be. The Stag then moved it's way over to Charlus Potter, where the animal rubbed it's nose against Potter's chest. _Now why would the animal do that?_

Carrow's concentration faded, as did the stag. Looking at Harrison, he realised the boy was showing no emotion what so ever as he stared blankly at Professor Merrythought.

"Impressive," Greengrass whispered.

"Yes, indeed."

He was not entirely shocked at Black's outburst either. He knew those were the questions everybody was asking, Black was the only one to ask outloud.

"Did you want to start, or shall I?" Greengrass's voice broke him from his musings as he gestured for Greengrass to go first.

Harrison Carrow.

He just had to find out who this person was.


	4. Secrets Discovered

**A/N -** /Parseltounge/

It was now Halloween in Hogwarts, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening. Charlus and Dorea were the big news, along with the Blacks having a forced marriage.

Harrison had made his way into a unique friendship group. He would call his best friend Orion Black, following closely with Francis Nott. He stayed out of Riddle's way but some how, where every Harry went, Riddle was there. He had also made good friends with Charlus Potter and their group, which displeased Riddle in many ways. Not that Harry cared about that.

In classes, his strongest was Defense, following closely with ancient runes. But what was bothering him right now, was the fact that Riddle was trying to interfere with his life. And he was not okay with that. As usual, Orion was by his side, next to him was Frank (Francis fashioned himself a nickname, only those who he was really close to was allowed to call him as such).

"You can't stop me from playing Quidditch!" Harrison exclaimed furiously, trying not to kill the boy, his nails digging into the palm of his hands strong enough to make them bleed. Riddle gracefully raised his eyebrows.

"You dare speak to me like that?" He questioned softly with a glare. Harrison scoffed and rolled his eyes, aware of the sharp intake of breath Orion just took.

"Am I loyal to you, Riddle?" Harrison spat sarcastically, before Riddle could even reply, Harrison replied for him with, "No, I'm not. Never will be. Get that into your head, stay away from me and my friends or you'll wish you were never born!"

He was fed up. Fed up of Riddle bossing everyone about, fed up of Dumbledore watching him like he was going to be the next Dark Lord, fed up of having to do stupid homework, fed up of the fact he found Riddle annoyingly attractive - and just fed up of everything!

Orion and Frank followed him out of the corridor and made their way to breakfast, as soon as they were far enough from the Slytherin's, Orion laughed.

"Did you see Riddle's face at the end though?" Even Harrison had to laugh at that, it was pretty funny looking back on it. Frank scoffed.

"Funny it may be, stupid it was," Harrison nodded, grinning. Frank reminded him so much of Snape it was uncanny.

"Stupid, yeah! That's me! I'm going to die in potions..." Harrison added, thinking about the lessons they had today. Potions, double defense and Ancient Runes. Frank chuckled.

"You aren't half bad, wouldn't surprise me if Slughorn invited you to his group, you're amazing in every subject, I'm just surprised he hasn't done already." Harrison blushed, not used to hearing praise from anyone. He had decided that because there was no Hermione, or Ron or even the Dursley's for that matter, he could just try his best. No one was stopping him from doing so and he was indeed acing every subject. One of the reasons why Riddle picked on him so much.

Breakfast was the usual, he spoke to Charlus and Septimus over in the Gryffindor table for a while. He was surprised how well he got on with the pair, as well as Dorea.

"Dumbledore's staring," Orion whispered. Harrison huffed.

"I mean, I know I'm beautiful -" Which was a lie, he didn't think he was even remotely attractive but he put on a show, always jokingly, mind. Frank choked while Orion just looked amused. "There really is no need to stare at me 24/7, kinda stalkerish don't you think Orion?"

He nodded in agreement, trying not to laugh, keeping up the Slytherin mannor of life, hard to break old habbits. It didn't take long to get to potions and they sat down in their usual seats, until they heard Slughorn enter the room.

"Now, now, I need you all to stand by the wall, change of seating plan!" He said with excitement as the whole class groaned. "With the help from the Headmaster. The suggestion came from Professor Dumbledore actually, the Muggles use - anyway. The order is as follows..."

Harrison smiled, it was bittersweet. He remembered Primary school, having to sit next to all those children who were afraid of being friends with him, or even to speak to him. So much had changed.

"Black, Orion! Weasley, Septimus!" Orion groaned jokingly. They were friends now, not that they'd let anyone see that.

"Not again, Weasley!" Septimus rolled his eyes playfully, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, annoying Black! One of my favourite pass times!"

Anymore of that conversation, he missed as he heard his own name follow after.

"Carrow, Harrison! Riddle, Tom!"

Harrison froze.

"For fuck sake!"

"Language, Harrison!" Slughorn glared. and Harrison huffed moving to the spare seat next to Riddle.

"We don't have to get on, we just have to work together for the time being," Harrison whispered. Riddle nodded.

"Of course."

"You now have to get to know your partner, by the end of the lesson you should know their favourite colour, what they like to do in their spare time and one fact that nobody else knows about said person,"

Orion raised his hand.

"I have a question, why the fuck do we have to do this?" Harrison chuckled quietly.

"Because Dippet thinks you all need to get past any outstanding rivalry before you all leave school." Slughorn replied simply.

"Me first, red is my favourite colour. I read or fly on my broom. I also am an older brother,"

He found out, last month. His brother was deemed a squib, sent to a muggle school, disowned from the family. Went by the name of Caspian Carrow. Even Death said it was all true. He planned on meeting him sometime soon, before it was too late to mend the past.

"Interesting. Grey is my favourite. I like to spend time with friends -" Harrison scoffed. 'Friends' or 'followers'. Riddle ignored him, "I live in an orphanage,"

Harrison stared, an orphanage? That couldn't be true. Imagine a muggle orphanage at this time, the war... For the first time in his life, he actually felt sorry for him. Not because Riddle was alone, not because he was probably hated by all of the children (like himself) but because he would never know love.

He had reached an understanding with Tom, personally. That in itself, took a lot for Harrison.

"I don't want your pity," Tom said as an after thought. Harrison rolled his eyes.

"Good because I'm not giving any, you nincompoop," Riddle coughed in surprise, Harrison could tell he was trying to cover up a laugh.

" _Nincompoop?_ " Tom repeated, his mouth twitched upward, closest thing Harrison had seen for a smile from the teenager all year. He nodded, drawing a snitch on his notepad.

"Yes," Harrison confirmed.

"I wonder how Black and Weasley are getting on," Tom started a conversation which surprised Harrison. Did he just expect him to forget the constant nagging?

"I'm sure they are fine," Harrison answered. "They haven't blown up the room,"

"Yes, that's a positive. I notice you get along with the Gryffindors." Tom stated. Harrison raised his eyebrow.

"Got a problem?" He asked. Tom chuckled.

"No, not at all. In fact, I think we should spend time to insure we have alies from other houses," Harrison choked on his own spit. _We?_

"We!? Since when was there a we?!" He exclaimed loudly enough to get Slughorn's attention.

"Mr Carrow, you are both getting along, yes?" He fought the urge to roll his eyes for the third time today.

"Yes, Sir. Pleasantly." He replied sweetly, but anyone else could tell it was pure sarcasm. Well, apart from Slughorn. He was oblivious to his own house arguments. The man grinned.

"Splendid! Perhaps you could tell us one thing then! To end the lesson on a high!" It wasn't a statement. Surprisingly, Tom answered for him.

"Harrison's favourite hobby is reading and he likes the colour red," He explained, leaving out Caspian. Harrison wondered why but he'd ask later. Slughorn looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"T - Riddle's favourite colour is grey and he likes to hang out with his friends," Harrison said in a rehearsed mannor. Slughorn clapped his hands but Harrison grinned as he heard a scoff from the back of the classroom.

"Excellent, just excellent! Perfect example!"

That ended the lesson and Harrison was eager to leave, Orion and Frank could catch up before he made his way to defense. Why did Tom not reveal his brother, was it a peace offering? It couldn't be. Not after one lesson of being forced to sit next to eachother. This whole thing was giving him a headache.

He made it to the class in record time. Professor Merrythought raised her eyebrows at him as he sat down in his usual seat. Harrison blinked. Trying to think of an excuse as to why he was early.

"Professor Slughorn introduced to us seating plans, it wasn't a complete disaster I just wanted to get out of the room," He explained, giving her too much information, but he felt like he could trust the women. She nodded.

"Well, Mr Carrow, we are duelling in this lesson. You can let out all your anger then. _And only then._ " Harrison nodded, inwardly he was grinning. Duelling! He couldn't wait. He didn't notice Frank sit down next to him as he waited for everyone to get here.

"What's got you so excited?" Frank smirked. He was going to get so much teasing for this. "We are duelling," He replied in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Frank recountered. Harrison grinned openly, practically bouncing off his chair.

"Why not?"

Frank rolled his eyes as the Professor explained the lesson.

"Now, use the partners you had for Potions." She added towards the end. For once, Harrison didn't care. He could show off how much he was capable of. Wordless spells was something he excelled in. Not that anyone knew that, of course.

"Ready, Tom?" Harrison asked as they got into place. Riddle nodded.

They bowed and Harrison threw the first spell.

' _Stupify_ '

Tom easily blocked, through back a stinging hex. Harrison moved to the side and used the tickling charm, hitting Tom on the shoulder. He didn't laugh, but was struggling to fight against it. Tom then used 'Expulso' which Harrison blocked, then fired an 'Fiendfyre' which Tom shot down with water, aiming at Harrison, who easily froze said water - breaking it with 'Reducto'. Tom cleared the path, not showing any emotion as he had blood on his face from the frozen water. Harrison could tell he was getting annoyed but all of this was too easy.

''Deprimo" Tom shouted. Harrison rolled his eyes, getting bored.

"Serpensortia" Tom hissed and Harrison raised his eyebrows. That was a classic Slytherin move.

/Who dare wake me from my slumber?/" Hissed the angry snake. Tom replied.

/Me, I am a speaker, you shall pretend to threaten this wizard. After I will send you back, understood?/

/I do not take orders, Speaker!/

/Okay, cut it out. We have an audience. I am sorry, young snake for interrupting your sleep. Tom, please send the snake back? We will talk later/ Harrison spoke, earning a shocked look from Tom, who did as Harrison asked.

/I propose we end this duel. You are very good and it would have taken a lot to beat you. I have no energy for that today/ Tom spoke in Parseltounge still. Harrison nodded and put his wand away.

They both looked up to see the whole class staring at them in shock.

"Having fun?" Orion asked with an amused expression. Oh, this was going to take some explaining.

 **A/N - Sorry guys, had a really bad writer's block and then last night, as my friend put it, I had an epiphany. So sorry for not updating in a while.**


	5. Caspian Carrow

**A/N -** /parseltounge/ **' _death'_**

Harrison couldn't sleep. After the events of today, he knew he over stepped a boundary. He didn't know why he suddenly trusted Riddle, but when he found out you could not lie in Parseltounge, it was a different game.

 _"So what was that all about?" Orion asked, with Frank in tow. Harrison sighed. He needed to talk to Riddle and quickly. He didn't have time for this._

 _"I don't know." He said truthfully. He thought that after the Horcrux was removed, he wouldn't have the ability. But now, he had some thinking to do. Did Dumbledore lie, were there another reason why he could speak to snakes? He wasn't aware of the Potter's having the ability passed down in their line, so how was he able?_

 _"You can't not know! The way Riddle looked at you..." Frank put in and Harrison sighed._

 _"It's been a long day. I'll see you at dinner"_

 _He parted from them and made his way to the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't know why he thought to go there, of all places, but he had a feeling Riddle was there._

 _He_ _took a few short cuts and finally, he was at the second floor girls toilets. He found the sink, which was bringing back memories of Ron and Lockhart. Hermione._

 _/Open/_

 _Stairs_ /

 _He then started the climb down to the Chamber._ _Not soon after, he took the last step and heard the familiar sound of crunched bones. He made his way over to the main part of the chamber, admiring it in all it's beauty. He didn't have time to do that before._

 _/Who is this Carrow?/ he heard a deep voice ask, giving him the shivvers. Must have been the snake._

 _/I don't know, Felix. But there's something about him that drives me on edge/ Riddle growled out. The snake hummed._

 _/You like him?/_

 _Harrison froze, confused. Riddle seemed to have an inner battle with himself._

 _/Yess/_

 _/Well, looks like we have a visitor!/ Harrison jumped as he realised he'd been spotted. Riddle turned around and raised an eyebrow._

 _/Harrison, what are you doing here? How are you here?/ Harrison sighed_ _at the mess he just got himself into. He would have to tell Tom the truth._

 _ **Harrison, this is very important. Tell him.'** Harriaon blinked at Death's voice. Harrison nodded to himself before focusing back on Tom. _

_/Can I trust you, Tom?/_

 _/Do an oath!/ Felix said excitedly, much to the shock of Harrison. Did the snake know something?!_

 _/Harrison, give me your hand/ Raising an eyebrow, Harrison did as he were told, a spark and a tingling feeling went through his body as they touched. He hadn't felt anything like it before and much to his embarrassment he blushed._

/I _swear I won't ever reveal Harrison Amycus Carrow his secrets to any living thing in the magical or non-magical world, so I say, so mote it be_ /

 _There was a white light shining around their hands and he felt a strong connection to them both. Deciding to return the favour, Harrison returned the oath._

 _/Now that's done, what the fuck are you doing here? And how did you get here?/ Tom asked and Harrison sighed_

 _/I came here to talk to you. As for how I know this place, I'm not from this time/ Harrison revealed, shocked._

 _/Well, I didn't mean to say that/ He said, as Felix chuckled._

 _/There's a reason for that. You can't lie in Parseltounge./ He said simply. Harrison opened his mouth in shock. That explained a lot._

 _/You're not from this time?! Please explain/_

OoO

 **Caspian Carrow's PoV...** **(2 months later)**

"Caspian! What are you doing! You're going to get into so much shit!" Hunter exclaimed as they ran from the Headmaster's office. They had been in detention and decided that they were too good for that and wanted to prank the Headmaster instead.

Only they had done a much more dangerous prank than anticipated and Hunter knew they'd have no more chances after this. They were going to be expelled but Caspian just didn't care anymore.

"And? Hunter, you know I've been to ten different schools for this? I practically live for this shit!" He grinned. He had gotten too comfortable and he didn't like that.

"How will you ask out Damon if you're expelled from the fucking school?" Hunter asked, waving his hands about, getting into their car **(A/N)**. Caspian then froze. Hunter made a point. A good point. He hated it when that happened.

He hit his hand on the steering wheel out of frustration when he got the shock of his life, there Damon was. With someone else with him, looking a lot like himself. This kid was tall, had shoulder length jet black hair and was wearing leather trousers and a white button up shirt. Hunter had his mouth hang open. He got his courage and opened the door, Hunter following his move.

"Harrison, this is Caspian and Hunter. They were the one's you were looking for, right?" Damon asked as he smirked. 'Harrison' nodded, grinning.

"Yes, thanks. You can go now." Harrison joked and Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Not a chance."

"Well, I've sorted out the prank issue. You won't be expelled -" Hunter sighed in relief, running a hand through his blonde hair. Harrison looked amused.

"Caspian, I'm your older brother" He stared in shock as Damon then shouted,

"I knew I recognized you! I knew it!"

Caspian stared. Brother?

"But.. how?" He whispered. Damon grinned,

"Well, when two people love each other..."

He whacked Damon on the armed who started laughing at his reaction, while Hunter grinned for his best friend. He was talking to his crush like it was nothing, wasn't obvious at all. Maybe Caspian had a chance with Damon after all.

"I can't say here. Do you know anywhere more private?"

"My house could do?" Damon voluntered. Harrison shook his head. Caspian sighed. He still hadn't told Hunter and they'd been best friends for years.

"We could go to the Orphanage"

Everyone stared. But Caspian just nodded and nodded his head towards the car. He climbed in, with Hunter in the front, Damon and Harrison sat at the back. The ride was uncomfortable to say the least, no one had said anything. He thought they were too shocked to speak.

He finally got to the Orphanage, 'St Wool's Orphanage' and he parked.

Before they got out, Hunter spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, sounding broken. Caspian sighed.

"I'm not exactly proud of this place. I'm not going to shout it out to every body here." Harrison looked very upset about the whole situation.

They walked in as the receptionist looked up. Caspian glared at her and she paled, didn't say anything about three unknown teenagers in the building. They walked up the stairs and passed a few rooms before his, at the end of the corridor. Opposite his only friend in the place. Tom.

"Welcome to my humble room" Caspian drawled out.

His room was very bland. There was a wardrobe as soon as you entered with a few books in, the bed was by the window and he had a bed side table with a notebook and pen and a book was open on his bed. As Hunter looked closely it was a photo album.

"So, if you're my brother, why show up now? Why didn't you come here before?" Caspian asked.

"Because I didn't know, our parents kept it a secret from me -"

"So they're alive then?" Caspian asked, coldy. Harrison shook his head.

"They died in a fight... Our village was attacked," Harrison explained. He looked to his left and saw Tom just outside his room, looking vaguely interested in what was going on. He didn't see the look of shock on Harrison's face, but Damon sure did.

" _Tom_?" Harrison exclaimed. So they knew each other. His only friend in the orphanage knew his brother and he never said anything?! This day was getting worse and worse.

"Don't give me that look, Cas. For the record, I didn't know you were a Carrow. You look so different from your brother," Tom explained. Caspian knew he was telling the truth. But he and Harrison were not that different from each other, but he guessed it was his dirty blonde hair and his brother's jet black hair that threw Tom off the resemblance.

"It's okay, Tom. But how do you know him?"

"One question at a time, Caspian. Can we trust you?"

He nodded. Harrison was family. After everything, that's all he really wanted.

 **A/N ~ thats a wrap. I didn't expect this but what do you guys think? Too much in one chapter? Tom finally found out who Harrison was, or did he? And you have no idea how difficult it was for me to type Damon without making him a vampire... took all of my might not to lol! Would love to hear what you thought. Good or bad.**

 **oh and ignore the fact that it would have been impossible for him to have a car, I needed to get them to the orphanage some how ... /**


	6. An Alliance, Of Sorts

Harrison's POV

He looked at his brother and his friends as he said the last word. Caspian didn't look all that surprised, like he knew. Damon looked rather pale than usual and Hunter was, well...

"So, like... if magic is real, are Zombies?" Hunter asked, excited. Tom rolled his eyes as he stood next to Harrison, who was glad to have him there. They had grown close these past two months and even though they had a rocky start and Tom was who he was, Harrison saw past that.

"Hunter, you just found out magic is real and that's the first thing you ask?" Caspian exclaimed, tutting. Damon scoffed at the pair with warm eyes. Harrison knew the look Damon was giving Caspian and he approved of his brother's choice.

"Well, think about it! All the films... They were based off of magic! The legends! Don't tell me Arthur and Merlin were true!" Hunter asked as Harrison and Tom looked at each other, with matching raised eyebrows.

Caspian saw the look and explained.

"Hunter's obsessed with History. His favourite is the legend of Arthur Pendragon. Don't ask me why," He shrugged his shoulders. "But, is that why I dream of green fire coming out of a fireplace and someone holding me close... saying that they love me?" Caspian whispered at the end, tears threatening to fall. Damon took this as opportunity and held his hand. Harrison sighed, a tear had already fell down his cheek.

"That was Mum. We have a method of transportation, the Floo Network. We take some powder and say where we want to go, then there's a horrible feeling -"

"It's not horrible," Tom interrupted and Harrison mock glared.

"You're used to it. I'd prefer a broom any day. Anyway, you then get transported to the place you asked" Harrison finished and he received identical looks of wide eyes, opened mouths.

Damon then spoke for the first time in a while.

"So what else can you do? Do you have like a school or something? Is it just in Britain or everywhere?!" He asked and Harrison blinked, surprised. Tom answered him.

"The school is called Hogwarts, there is one in France called Beauxbatons and another nobody knows -" Harrison could sense his lie, "Called Durmstrang. But there are others, all over the world," Tom said, lost in thought. Damon grinned.

"Okay, one more question. Are Werewolves real?" He said, sounding excited. Caspian rolled his eyes playfully.

"Werewolves, really Damon?"

"Well yeah! Have you not seen American Werewolves in London?" Caspian looked at him blankly, as did everyone else in the room. Damon sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, Werewolves are real," Tom replied, smirking. "Although you wouldn't want to meet one," He added. Hunter joined in, he had been silent for too long.

"Is the magical side of Britain near?" He asked. Harrison hummed. They weren't that far from Diagon Alley... And it was Christmas in a week, it could make up for him not being in Caspian's life...

"I know what you're thinking Har, but I don't think Damon and Hunter would be able to see -" Harrison interrupted, Damon noticed the faint blush on his cheeks at the nickname Tom used.

"Let's find out"

OoO

Tom's POV

Now, many times in his life, he thought he would be alone. He thought nobody would want him around. And he thought he would hate ALL Muggles, squibs, Muggleborns... the true Slytherin heir. Especially what happened last year with the chamber of secrets and all.

But being beside Harrison, his brother and his friends, made him rethink his whole ideal. But he would never let Harrison know it was because of him.

"I'll never get tired of seeing London like this," Hunter said, smiling at the busy city. Tom looked at Caspian and Damon, who hadn't stopped holding hands since they first found out about magic. The three took it quite well considering. But he wondered if Harrison would ever tell him why he was kicked out of their world.

"Cas, you see that pub?" Tom looked over to the Leaky Cauldren and back to Caspian, who had tears falling down his face as he nodded.

"What are you on about, that was just a shut down book stor-" Hunter took a breath. "The Leaky Cauldron? Could it get anymore Magical than that?!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down. Harrison laughed and Caspian chuckled.

How could the muggles see? Was it a trick? He'd have to talk to someone about this, but who? They walked in and past the bar, the three made themselves look relatively normal, at least that was something.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley"

Caspian's PoV

Diagon Alley was hands down the best street he had ever come across. Even the entrance to the street was unreal, the brick archway being as large as a classroom and what Caspian absoultly loved was the cobbles and the city feel, even though every shop looked positively ancient. As he stepped through the archway he completely forgot about the three next to him as he looked around, instantly seeing the cauldron shop with a little snow on the roof. He wondered if the snow was faked, because in the non magical world, it was the warmest winter in history.

He wanted time to slow down as he looked at all the different shops, he loved people watching too as he listened to an old man complain about the prices when they passed the apothecary. He heard a owl hoot and grinned at a dark shop with the sign 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'. If only he was like Harrison…

"Harrison -" He started, amazed at the stationary shop, "Why aren't I like you?"

Harrison and Tom both froze, like they hadn't expected him to ask so bluntly. As incredible as it was, he wanted to know why his Mother had sent him away in the first place. Why she destroyed a brother bond. Family was something he had longed for, but he wanted Harrison to explain to him what had happened for them to make that happen. Was he not good enough for them? Was that it?

"Caspian, this isn't the place -" Harrison started but Caspian interrupted.

"You keep saying that. It doesn't matter where you tell me. Unless, you don't want people to over hear..."

He didn't get very far when Tom put his hand over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Yes that's precisely it. Now, we can do it two ways. One way is we can just tell you outright what happened. Or we can go to Gringotts, the wizards' bank, the safest place and talk there. Get you a inheritance test. What do you say?" Tom all but whispered. Caspian's eyes widened. He took Tom's hand and brought it away from him and glared Tom down before looking at Harrison.

"Gringotts"

The party didn't speak and soon enough, they were at the entrance to the Bank. Caspian read the sign.

 ** _Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

 ** _Of what awaits the sin of greed_**

 ** _For those who take, but do not earn_**

 ** _Must pay most dearly in their turn_**

 ** _So if you seek beneath our floors_**

 ** _A treasure that was never yours_**

 ** _Thief, you have been warned, beware_**

 ** _Of finding more than treasure there_**.

That, he thought, was very, very clever. He would respect the creatures, not out of fright but out of honour. They seemed like the type not to mess with.

He looked at the beautiful chandeliers hanging on the dome like ceiling as he imagined how long it would have taken to build this building. Harrison caught the attention of the Goblins.

"Could we see someone about an Inheritance test for my brother?" He asked what Caspian pressumed to be the Head of the bank, sitting on a high chair the Goblin peered down and sneered at them, making Hunter gasp.

"For whom?"

"Caspian Carrow."

The Goblin glared at him, somehow knowing who 'Caspian' was, while Caspian simply stared back, giving the creature a nod and a bow. It felt like the right thing to do, but when he finished it was so silent you could here a pin drop. Caspian grinned wolfishly.

"What?"

"Ironclaw!" The Goblin spoke after a moment and one of the Goblin's from the desk nearest them looked up. "Please take them to the Carrows private room and do an inheritance test, keep an eye on the Muggles too." It grunted. Caspian frowned and didn't follow straight away. He looked at the Head and asked,

"What's your name?"

"I haven't been asked that in over several centuries, young one. My name is Klyng. It is said in our World that when your kind asks for my name, that person is to bring peace and will stop a good deal of doom happening. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Carrow." Caspian's eyes widened in shock, then softened towards Klyng.

"You can call me Caspian, Sir," He said with a smile. Klyng grinned a toothy smile.

"And you may call me Klyng"

OoO

"You mean, I got chucked out cos I couldn't perform magic? Are you fucking kidding me?" Caspian fumed at no one in particular. He was angry. No, not angry. Mad. Distraught. Hurt.

"Cas," Damon tried but Caspian was having none of it.

"Ironclaw, could I have still gone to Hogwarts?" He almost growled and the Goblin looked surprised by the question.

"Yes, you would have been allowed but only to do certain subjects. Ms Carrow wanted to uphold their family name. By having a Squib in theirs, there would have been an outcry."

He took deep breaths. He didn't know what to think. But he needed to calm the fuck down. He was tempted to go to Hogwarts and prove everyone wrong, he didn't know how risky that move would be. He was fifteen, a year younger than his brother... it was probably too late to go anyway.

"When was the last time 'Muggles' he quoted, looking to Damon and Hunter, "Step foot in Gringotts?" He asked after a minute.

"Never"

"Interesting" He mused. Now, he knew he was a squib. He now knew why he was put in the Orphanage, all those years of being bullied, of Tom being his only friend, both sticking up for each other when the others picked on them. He could've avoided that.

Then again, the Hogwarts idea wasn't a bad one. He could prove that even though he was a squib, he was not one to be messed with. And he was probably smarter than all of those wizards and witches. He nodded to himself. No matter what, he would prove what he was worth. The Goblin's seemed to think he was, so if not to himself, he'd prove it to them.

"So I need to write a letter to go to Hogwarts?" He asked, but he didn't expect Hunter to step in front of him, hands on hips and with raised eyebrows. Caspian smirked at Hunter.

"You are not doing what I think you're doing," Hunter says, with sass. Caspian scoffed as Damon copied Hunter, fixing his hair, looking annoyingly good standing there.

"What he said!" Damon said childishly.

"I'm going to agree," Tom said with distate. "It's too late for you to join, you'd only be able to take about six classes and you would feel so out of place without magic..."

"I'd have Harrison. I'd be closer to him. And I could still see you two in the holidays," Caspian said. He'd already made up his mind. Hunter came in and whispered in his ear.

"But, Damon... you're both good for each other, if you leave -"

"He could find someone else, it would hurt. But I don't expect him to stick around." Caspian stated. Damon had been a enemy since the start of high school, but just last year, they had to do a project together in science and managed to look past their differences. Mainly because Damon was hot, but also because they started talking. Getting to know him was something he'd never forget. Damon was probably his first love. Not that he would tell anyone that.

Hunter left it, seeing he couldn't change his mind. Caspian made eye contact with Damon, who looked so sad, he had to turn away, to see Harrison. Who had been quite this whole time. Just one nod later, they both went into a hug.

"I understand, Cas. I understand," He whispered. Caspian tried to stop a tear falling down his cheek.

It was his time.

 **A/N - How was that? Can't remember the last time I updated, sorry for the wait!**


	7. A Change

**Song I listened to - Hey There Delilah**

A very tired Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, grading papers, eating Lemon Drops. The usual. He didn't know what to think anymore, something was wrong. Tom Riddle seemed to be, well... Normal. And Harrison Carrow was one of a kind. Yes, he was a Slytherin, but he could have been in Ravenclaw at this rate. He was second to the top, just behind Riddle, by one point if he remembered correctly. What confused him was how well Carrow got on with the Gryffindors. Especially Charlus Potter, they seemed to click really well.

As Albus finish grading Evan Rosier's work, a Lion patronus appeared before him.

' _Albus, come to my office. We have something to be discussed'._

He frowned, why would Dippet want to see him?

"You wished to see me?" Albus asked, getting to the office in less then ten minutes. Dippet nodded, holding a letter in his hand, looking conflicted. Albus raised his eyebrows, he had known Dippet for years but had never seen him look this concerned, or confused.

"Another Carrow wants to join Hogwarts." Dippet replied, his tired eyes looking up. Albus eyes widened in surprised.

"How many unknown Carrow's are there?!" He exclaimed, Dippet merely shrugged.

"This one is a Squib. If we let him in, the world will know and I don't think they will take it kindly." He said gravely and Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"But he is still entitled to an education. He also wants to be closer to his brother, Harrison. And one of his best friends, Tom." Dippet added with a small smile. Albus mouth opened in complete shock.

So now, not only is there yet another Carrow, he's also a _Squib_ and his best friend is Tom Riddle? Oh Gryffindor, he was getting a headache just thinking about the whole situation. He sighed, seeing he had no choice in the matter.

"What do you feel is best, Headmaster?" Albus asked. Dippet sighed and put the letter down, brining his head into his hands.

"At the end of the day, he wants an education. I say we give him a trial month, if he decides it's not the best for him, he can continue with his Muggle education. If not, he can do his two years here." He stated. Albus nodded, that seemed fair.

"What year will he be in?"

"He's fifteen, so a year behind Tom and Harrison. His name is Caspian."

Albus frowned. Unusual name... Where was it from?

"Is that all?" He asked. Dippet nodded.

"Yes, Caspian will be arriving after the Christmas holidays,"

OoO

"Do you have everything?" Harrison asked his brother as they got ready to go onto the train. He would never forget his brother's reaction, it reminded him of his own, with The Weasley's. Caspian nodded, his hand held in Damon's, who's normal shiny blue eyes were now filled with tears, clearly trying not to cry.

"Yes, Mother," Caspian joked and Harrison chuckled. Hunter was waiting on the other side of the barrier for Damon, they would head back to school together. Tom looked at the time, it was 10:50. Were they even going to find a compartment? Getting impatient, he said,

"The train leaves soon, we need to go,"

Caspian sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He could do this, there was no use backing out now. He pulled Damon into a hug, resting his chin on his gorgeous dark brown hair.

"Write to me, every day. You got it?" Caspian whispered. Damon nodded,

"Don't forget about me. If you feel like you can't handle it... You know where we are"

Caspian moved his face so he could make eye contact with Damon and without warning he kissed Damon lightly, for a few seconds, before whispering in his ear,

"I would never forget about you, love,"

They shared a final goodbye before Damon walked back through the barrier. Caspian sniffed, rubbing his eyes, drying any tears. He couldn't cry, he was fifteen for christ's sake. He nodded to Tom and Harrison and stepped onto the train. They made their way to a compartment with a few Slytherin's from the year below.

Harry recognised one boy, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, staring out of the window with a dreamy look. Come on Harry, who is it?!

Looking to Tom, they shared a nod, both in agreement. He knew Tom was getting tired and would want to have a sit down sooner or later. And Harry couldn't be bothered to go all the way to the back where the older Slytherin's were.

"Is it alright if we join you? You're in the year below right?" Harrison asks as Tom sat by the window, while Caspian sat closest to the door. Harry rolled his eyes, two polar opposites. A girl with lovely Auburn hair spoke up, sitting up straighter, looking concerned over in Tom's direction.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Davidson." She glanced over to Tom again, then it clicked. She was probably a Half-Blood. Harry looked to Tom as well, who was staring out the window, looking like he was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"This is Olivia Greengrass and Caiden Lovegood."

Harry grinned, Luna!! He couldn't believe he forgot her name, but they were so similar, maybe an Uncle? He didn't know. He received strange looks from all three and Caspian and Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry Caiden, you remind me of someone I used to know," He explained. Then, he added, "This is my brother."

The three's eyes widened, but Isabella recovered quickly.

"Will you be in our year?" She asked as Olivia spoke at the same time,

"What's your name?" Caspian ran a hand through his hair, something he had picked up from Damon as he replied, showing no emotion in his voice.

"Caspain, yes." He answered simply, his eyes cold. Harry frowned. He knew it was Caspian's plan to put a mask on at school. After reading literally all the books on magic, light or dark, Cas had come to a conclusion. The only problem was Harry didn't know what that was.

"Your path will become clear, even in the dark. Your love will come back to you..." Caiden said in a dazed voice, making Caspian frown in confusion. Olivia sighed,

"Caiden says weird things all the time. But never question him, he's always right." She said. Harrison nodded.

The journey was uneventful, Harry left half way through (Leaving Tom asleep, he looked too adorable to wake up) to see if he could find Frank and Orion, who he finay found right at the back, with Charlus Potter and Weasley and of course, Black. Harry grinned when he strutted in, sitting next to Nott. The others didn't break from their conversation, obviously being more important than him.

"I don't understand!" Septimus exclaimed to Orion, who rolled his eyes, looking exasperated.

"What's not to understand? I just don't like them!" Orion said, flapping his hands about.

"But they've got every flavour!" Frank backed Septimus, something he never knew he'd see. Dorea rolled her eyes at her friends, he could tell she was tired of them arguing. Then, she made eye contact with Harry and realised he was there and smirked at Frank, then at Harry himself. He raised an eyebrow, but she merely shrugged.

"So, Harrison, have a nice holiday?" She asked loudly and the four teenagers looked up in shock, and Harry pretended to look at the time.

"About time you knew I was here. Been here what, five minutes?" He guessed. Orion looked confused.

"Why'd you check your wrist?"

Harry cursed inwardly, _stupid Muggles_.

"Muggles wear watches on their wrists so they can tell the time," He explained. They all looked dumbfounded, even Septimus. Harry rolled his eyes at them all and turned to Dorea.

"Mine was fantastic, I spent my holiday with my brother," He announced. Now, even though Slytherin's had masks, in their own company, none existed. That much was obvious when all of his friends, including Potter (That was weird, referencing himself, with himself... with himself.) Oh he was just confusing himself now. Orion recovered first, as usual.

"What do you mean you have a brother? Since when? How? What's his name? How old is he -"

"Breath, Black," Septimus spoke and Orion let out a breath and nodded to thank him.

"He's a squib, Mum sent him away when he was born. Grew up in the Muggle world, is best friends with Tom Riddle. He's fifteen and will be going to Hogwarts," Harry said with a proud smile.

Dorea frowned.

"He won't have it easy" She said simply, he could tell Frank agreed with her. Harry bit his lip, looking towards Frank, who seemed to have a light pink to his cheeks. _I wonder what that's all about._ He thought.

"I know, but he doesn't take anyone's shit. He's determined to prove people wrong."

They were silent after that, well, they all ignored Orion's outburst of 'Best friends with THE Riddle? Riddle's best friends with a squib?! Why you all taking this so easily!' As they finally started to get changed, going to their respective compartments. He walked in to his to see Isabella and Caspian having a deep conversation about something, Harry smiled, glad Caspian finally warmed up to someone. He looked to Tom, who was finally awake, reading a book on parselmagic. He'd ask him about that later.

"We should be there soon," He whispered to them all and they nooded, the girls got up,

"We'll wait for you and vise versa" Isabella said and I nodded, greatful.

"So Cas, what do you think so far?" He grinned, looking to where the girls were.

"I think, despite everything, I might actually enjoy my time here. What house I'll be in is anyone's guess." He added and Harry chuckled. He glanced to Tom and his eyes widened, who knew Tom had a damn good six pack? _Turn away Harry, you shouldn't be looking._ He forced himself to look to the floor, blushing slightly. Did he just get turned on by his closest friend...

They headed to the carriages, Tom sat close next to Harry as he whispered in Parseltounge,

 _/I_ _have to tell you something, after the welcome back feast. Meet in Chamber of Secrets,_ / Harry nodded, slightly confused.

Caspian looked at the Castle in awe, it was everything he expected it to be and more! Even though he couldn't do magic, he still felt the immense power Hogwarts herself had.

' _Hello, Hogwarts. I have come to learn and prove to myself and the Goblin's I can do this - I left my best friend and love for this, please don't make it be a mistake'_ He whispered sincerly as he touched the staircase to the Great Hall with the other first years. He felt a pull on his heart, he frowned, was that Hogwarts, replying back? Did that mean she would protect him? He felt like something changed within him, he thought... that couldn't be possible. He never read anything like this happening... He'd have to check later as he focused on Professor McGonagall's **(A/N- LOL I'll keep that in as a blooper** **\- what I meant to say was-)** Professor Dumbledore's speach.

When he finished, he opened the doors and Caspian, instead of gawking at the place like the rest of the first years, took in the Hall with his eyes. His mask started now. He was going to need it if he were to survive.

Armando Dippet stood up before the sorting began, he looked at Caspian, who in turn, nodded out of respect.

"Before we begin the first years. We have a new student joining the fifth years, he will be sorted first.I expect you to be kind, that is all for now."

"Carrow, Caspian!" Dumbledore said with a strained smile and that's when the whispers broke out, which he ignored. Caspian was thankful Dippet didn't mention his Squib status as he glided to the stall, something he picked up from Tom and Harrison.

'Another Carrow, are you being serious? What's Death playing at?' The hat said and Caspian inwardly scoffed. He wasn't even going to ask - he knew the story of the Deathly Hallows and he knew they were true... So the Hat knowing Death himself didn't really surprise him.

'Ha, how do you know Death is a he? He could be a she for a you know,' The Hat said childishly, Caspian rolled his eyes.

'Because you legit just said 'he' indicating that Death is a he and not a she. Now, can you actually sort me? I don't want to be here all night, I need to do some research,' He whined and he would freely admit that.

'Or I could tell you what happened. Hogwarts likes you. She gave you some of her magic. You are going to be a very powerful wizard, Caspian.'

Caspian blinked away the tears. He had magic! _Thank you, Hogwarts. I won't let you down._ He said over and over. The Hat chuckled.

'Now, down to business. You're not going in Gryffindor, there'd be an outcry. That doesn't mean you don't have courage. And my, you stand up to what you belive in. Definitely not Hufflepuff, you really hate work, don't you? You know you can't get away with those types of pranks here right? Now, Slytherin would be good for you, yes, I can see that. But Dumbledore would keep a close eye on you and the rest of the World would fear you... Can't have that -' the Hat paused and Caspian smiled, he knew his fate.

'Smart, very smart. Shame about Damon, I wonder if he knows that he's a hot vampire who is actually in love with Elena... **(A/N - sigh. I feel you. Take 2 -)**

'Shame he doesn't know his vampire inheritance when he turns sixteen' **(A/N No, Lyssa, you can't write that! Me: pouts and goes into a strop, are you sure... gives puppy eyes. Take 3).**

'Yes, Ravenclaw will do. Good luck Caspian Carrow and may the odds ever be in your favour - No, that's the Hunger Games. My bad. Getting the futures mixed here.

"RAVENCLAW!"

OoO

Harrison's point of view.

What was taking them so fucking long? It had been a full five minutes. Orion groaned beside him,

"I'm hungry..." he whined, feeling his stomach. Harry smirked,

"Hi Hungry, I'm Harrison!"

Tom rolled his eyes, ignoring Harry's dad joke.

"We all are. But that's my best friend you're offending," He said and Harry grinned, Tom was actually defending Cas. He couldn't be prouder.

"I'm just saying I don't get why he's there for so long, does he not understand that food -

"RAVENCLAW!"

Both Harry and Tom cheered and clapped, shocking everyone in the Hall as Caspian smiled slightly as he head to the end of the Ravenclaw table. Harry laughed at the look on Dumbledore's face as the old man was staring at Riddle, clearly in a trance.

"Tom, Dumble is staring," He whispered in his ear and Tom laughed openly, showing that he had actual emotions to the whole school.

"It's cos I'm so amazing," he said as they sat back down. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You aren't that amazing," Tom scoffed,

"I'm top of the year," He deadpanned.

"By one point!" Harry argued, getting louder, without realising everyone was staring at them, listening to their conversation.

"One point more than you," Tom stuck his tounge out.

"Stop being so childish," Harry said, trying to think of any comeback. Tom smiled.

"Stop smelling so bad" Harry sighed playfully.

"Idiot"

"I know you are but what am I?" Tom retorted, grinning from ear to ear. Before Harry could argue, Orion shouted.

"Stop arguing like an old married couple and lets get on with the sorting! Dumbledore, we all know you're gay but I'd really like my food so could you quit staring at the hottest guys in school and get on with the sorting or so help me I'll do it myself!" **(A/N Yeah, I'm keeping that in, peace out)**

That seemed to wake Dumbledore up, it didn't stop all the houses grinning at Orion, laughing to themselves. Maybe Slytherin's weren't so bad after all...

OoO

/what did you want to talk about?/ Harrison asked. They were down in the chamber finally, the feast lasted a full hour and a half, they actually had to hold Orion down to stop him from getting to Dumbledore.

Harry looked to Tom, who had guilt in his eyes as he swallowed, closing his eyes.

/what do you know of Horcruxes?/

 **Author's Note! You hate me... Please don't, I swear I don't usually do Cliffhangers...** **To be honest with you all, even I didn't know that was going to happen in the last chapter. I kinda make it up as I go along. Like, I have a plan, I'm just filling time in. Ygm?** **By the way, Isabella, Caiden and Olivia were made up, so will most of Caspian's year group. I can't be bothered to try and find actual characters in his year, I did try.** **I'd love to hear your ideas, what do you think is gonna happen next? And what do you think of Caspian being able to do magic, I was like, it's my world, why not? See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Stop at One

_**So glad so many of you are enjoying this story. I will mainly focus on Harry and Tom, but Caspian will be an important role in this story so you'll see some of his years at Hogwarts as I go on. I plan on at least fifteen chapters, but it won't be a long story. I think.** **Shoutout to RavenclawGryffindor35 for your constant reviews, the last one made me laugh, are you still alive?! lol**_

Harrison's pov.

Harrison froze, unable to look at his friend, a tear falling down his face. Had he joined Hogwarts too late? It was going to be Tom's last year in Hogwarts... he should have known Tom had already completed on the act.

 **Harry, you aren't too late. Use this for good and not bad. There's a reason why you had 'The Power Voldemort knew not'. It was love. Show him this, show him he can be better than his future. It's never too late.**

Death said as Harry wiped away his tear and finally looked at Tom, who seemed to show guilt and hurt. Harry sighed, he could do this. He had to try. He couldn't let Tom turn into, well. The Dark Lord of the century. He took a deep breath and held Tom's hand. Tom looked confused.

/ _Tom, I know the past you had. Trust me when I say one Horcrux is enough. I can show you what you become... And it's not the Tom I know. Please, don't create anymore. For me_./

He looked at him for a long while, Harrison wasn't sure how long they stood, staring each other down. Long enough to know that there was a tear rolling down his own cheek and that Tom's eyes were beautiful to get lost in.

He had to teach Tom there were other ways to be powerful. That he didn't need to be a Dark Lord. Allies were important, yes, but... friends were what Tom really needed. True friends.

/ _Okay, Harry James Potter. For you, no more Horcruxes. But, that doesn't mean I've changed. It just means -/_

Harrison didn't realise how much he liked it when Tom called him his given name. For him to say he wouldn't make any more Horcruxes, in Parseltounge, he knew Tom was telling the truth. Harrison wiped a tear away and quickly kissed Tom on the cheek, looking away quickly. Missing Tom's blush.

"C'mon. I want to go back to the common room," Harry said, pulling Tom away from the Chamber. He was stopped by Tom.

"Why are you going that way? You think the Greatest founder would go the long way round to his own House?" Tom asked, outraged. Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"Yes?" He questioned with a light chuckle.

Tom's way round to the common room was a lot quicker, turned out that there were secret passage ways inside the statue of Slytherin, which led to practically anywhere they needed to go. Harry realised they were still holding hands and reluctantly let go as he saw the painting of the man himself, who raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"What time do you call this?" Slytherin asked. Harry looked at his wrist, for the second time that day, even though he clearly didn't have a watch -

"11:15," Tom replied and Harry hit him playfully, glaring at him.

"I was legit just about to say that," He said, pouting. Tom chuckled.

"You don't even have a watch, Harry" He pointed out and Harry huffed, blushing slightly, he still wasn't used to Tom calling him by his given name.

"What's the password?" Tom said after an afterthought. Harry sighed, running a hand through his long hair. He needed a hair cut. He hated how 'Harrison's' hair was. He much preferred his old, messy, style.

"No password, no in," Slytherin said, singing. Harry smirked, an idea forming in his head. This, should work.

"Really? What about / _open_ /?" Slytherin looked shocked as he opened the door and Harry high fived Tom, who was trying not to laugh at the reaction. Harry mock saluted,

"See ya, Slytherin." And skipped through the door.

"Harrison! Tom! Where have you two been?" Orion asked, playing chess with Frank, wriggling his eyebrows up and down, suggestively. Harry whacked Orion around the head and sat next to him, fighting his blush.

"I did not know you could play chess." Harry stated, avoiding the statement as he watched Tom head to their dorm, obviously not feeling like having a sociable night.

"Yeah I can! I'm actually pretty good, aren't I, Frankie-boy?" Harry burst out laughing at the nickname, almost falling off his chair as Frank glared at Orion.

"Oh, my God that was the funniest thing... Frankie-boy! Ahh... I'm going to fall..." He said and fell off the chair, screaming like a girl as he did, which caught the attention of everyone else in the common room, which, there weren't that manny.

Malfoy and LeStrange looked over at the trio with hatred.

"Harrison is called a genius yet he behaves like a Gryffindor?" He said, disgusted. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Let's not forget who threatened to destroy the hat if it placed him in Hufflepuff," Malfoy said with raised eyebrows and LeStrange choked on his own spit.

"You said you wouldn't tell a soul!"

"Tell a soul about what?" Avery asked coming out of his dorm, looking like he just had a shower. Malfoy smirked.

"Tell a soul about Harrison and Tom" LeStrange sighed in relief, then his eyes widened.

"Those two?"

"Oh come on! A blind man could see they like each other!" Malfoy whisper shouted, trying not to be over heard.

"Eh, now you mention it..."

Malfoy groaned, sitting down on the sofa. He had had a long day, he couldn't be bothered to deal with these idiots.

"What do you guys think about that Caspian guy?" Rosier questioned. Finally bringing his head out of the book he'd been reading for an hour. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"It's interesting he's in Ravenclaw. Why?"

"Well, he's got a different magic to him, he feels powerful..." He said, trailing off.

"How do you know, have you spoke to him?" He asked, curious. Rosier shook his head.

"No, but I walked passed him while he headed to the library. He had three Slytherin's with him," Rosier explained.

"Let's keep an eye on him," Malfoy decided.

 **The** next day and Harry really, really didn't want to wake up. He just wanted to stay in bed, for as long as he could. He stayed up til about three in the morning talking to Orion and Frank about pretty much everything and anything. They even got the Firewhiskey out and played spin the bottle, which ended up with a lot of truths being spilled that night.

But he was regretting their fun this morning as he realised they had potions first thing. He looked at the time and cursed, he had ten minutes to get changed, eat breakfast and get to class.

He put on his robes, checking his hair - which seemed to be alright for once and grabbed his bag, sprinting out of the door and running all the way to the Great Hall, ignoring anyone staring at him with weird expressions. He sometimes forgot he was meant to be a Carrow.

He sat down next to a third year, he remembered his name was Caiden, slightly out of breath. Grabbing a banana and some pieces of bacon, he stuffed the food into his mouth. He then looked up, feeling like he was being watched and to be honest, he didn't expect everyone, literally everyone in the Hall to be looking at him, shocked. He shrugged, swallowed his mouth full as he said,

"I know I'm beautiful, but could you stop staring, I'm on a time limit here and you guys are slowing me down," He said loudly, which didn't really do anything. Rolling his eyes, he finished the rest of his meal, waved goodbye to Caiden and sprinted back to the dungeons.

He ended up coming in in the knick of time, sitting next to Tom. They still had assigned seats. Harry placed his head on the desk, breathing heavily. He was badly out of shape. It was basically karma for not keeping up with his exercises.

"Alright everyone! Who can tell me what this potion is?" Harry looked up and groaned, remembering what he did back in his own time.

"Liquid luck" Harry replied, bored, like he had rehearsed his answer over and over in his head a billion times before saying it. Slughorn looked shocked, while he could feel Tom staring at him as well, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"What now? Can't you leave me be" He asked the class. Orion chuckled and stood up.

"Harrison's hungover Sir -"

"And you aren't?!" Harry exclaimed to his friend with raised eyebrows. Orion shrugged.

"You're a lightweight, my friend." Orion retorted and Harrison blushed from embarrassment. He still wasn't used to the attention. Harry smirked.

"Says the one claiming his love for -" Before he could finish, Orion had sprinted over to him and Tom, putting a hand over Harrison's mouth, glaring playfully at him.

"Be careful, Harrison. I could tell the whole class who you like and -" Clearly Tom had had enough of their behaviour as he broke them apart, giving his famous death glare at Orion.

"You two, calm the fuck down. Remember we share this class with the Gryffindorks-"

"Hey!"

Tom ignored Septimus Weasley and continued.

"This can't go on. Save it for the common room." He said quietly, Harry admired how Tom could take lead in a situation. It was one of the things he liked... Harry closed his eyes, cursing himself. _Stop falling for Tom, he's never going to like you like that._ He thought to himself as he sat back down, not noticing he was a few inches closer to Tom.

"As Mr Carrow pointed out, this is Liquid Luck..."

Harry sighed. He briefly wondered how Caspian was getting on.

 **A/N- short chapter, sorry. Had a writer's block for ages on this chapter.**


	9. What Feelings?

Caspian's POV

He was in the Headmaster's office, trying to explain how he wasn't a squib, it wasn't going very well. They had found out when Caspian had casted a perfect 'Ridikulus' for a Boggart in class. In the office was the defense teacher along with his head of house.

"Sir, I was telling the truth. But, Hogwarts gave me some of her magic!" He tried to explain waving his hands all over the place. Dumbledore and Dippet stared at him in disbelief. Cas didn't know what to do anymore. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Armando he clearly lied to get into the school!" Dumbledore said a bit too cheery, his eyes twinkling. Caspian's eyes narrowed. Dippet looked like he was believing Dumbledore over him. He froze when he heard a cough. Frowning, he turned around, unsure where it came from.

Dumbledore seemed to know.

"Alistair? Do you have anything you wish to say?" Cas looked at the hat, as it replied.

"Yes. While it is true that Caspian was a squib, Hogwarts herself gave him some of her magic as he entered the school. We can expect great things from Caspian Carrow. I advice you do not expel him."

There was silence for a few minutes and Cas gave the hat a thankful look before turning back to Dippet, who seemed to be troubled. After a few minutes, Dippet stood up, looking directly at him.

"You will be allowed to stay. However you will need to be enrolled in all classes and if you get anything below an A in the first term..." The headmaster paused for dramatic effect, but he didn't need to finish his sentence as Cas nodded. "You will also have a months detention, with Professor Dumbledore. Now, I believe you have a class to get to?"

Cas practically sprinted out of the room. He couldn't believe it! He had detention for a whole fucking month?! He had to tell his friends. But first, he had to go all the way to the dungeons. He was ten minutes late to potions with the Slytherin's. He entered the classroom and all heads turned to face him. Snape raised an eyebrow as Cas gave him a note from the Headmaster. Snape nodded.

"You are sitting next to Mr Lovegood," He was inwardly jumping, Caiden was one of his best friends. He could tell him what had went down in the office!

"Hey Caiden!" He whispered cheerfully as he sat down, opening his bag to get out a few things he needed for the class.

"I'm glad they let you stay," Caiden said and Caspian's mouth dropped to the floor in shock. Caiden must be a seer, or something. How else would he know that?

"Thanks," He said simply, frowning slightly as they listened to Snape lecture them about a potion. It was then he thought that he needed to tell Harrison the good news. He then paused, Harrison didn't even know he had magic. Shit.

Harrison's POV

He was walking with Tom and Orion to the Great Hall for lunch. Last weekend Harry had a hair cut, finally. His hair was now like it was back in his own time, only he used gel to keep it tidy. Why? Because Tom asked him to. Simple as that. He now had to listen to Tom and Orion arguing, all he wanted was to eat his lunch in peace, was that too much to ask?

"Guys!" Harry raised his voice slightly as they sat down at their table, "Can you shut up for one minute?!" He exclaimed, looking at the pair with raised eyebrows, running a hand through his hair. Tom looked amused as Orion didn't reply. Harry sighed in relief as he started to eat. He was getting a headache from those two.

"Harrison?" Harry sighed, looking to Orion. "I thought I told you-" Orion put his hands up in surrender.

"That wasn't me! I swear! Oh look, it's your brother! Hi Caspian, how are you doing on this fine afternoon?" Orion spoke all too quickly. Harry blinked a few times as he looked up and there was Caspian. He seemed happy. His brother had gone into Ravenclaw but seemed to be best friends with the Slytherins the year below Harry. He was glad Cas had made friends. Harry was about to speak when Cas beat him to it.

"Can I talk to you and Tom for a minute, privately?" He asked and Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. He and Tom stood up, but didn't get very far.

"Hey guys! What about me? You can't leave me all by myself!" Orion exclaimed and Harry scoffed as Tom replied.

"I'm sure you'll manage," Tom drawled out with a smirk as they followed Caspian out of the Hall and to an unsused classroom not far from the Hall. Harry didn't know what to think, he'd never seen Caspian so serious. Tom put privacy spells up and waited patiently for his best friend to speak. Cas closed his eyes.

"I can do magic."

Harrison blinked once, unsure he heard correctly. Tom spoke first.

"And how did you manage that?" Tom asked with raised eyebrows, not showing any emotion as he did. Caspian sighed. Clearly he wanted a different reaction.

"Hogwarts gave me some of her magic," He explained slowly. Harrison didn't know what to think. He was pleased for Caspian. But at the same time...

"Come on Harrison, we need to finish lunch," Tom took Harrison's hand and led him out of the classroom. For once, Harry didn't look back. He needed to think about this. He also took a moment to realise that Tom's hand was slightly cold, but soft.

Neither of them saw the betrayed and hurt look on Caspian's face. If they weren't careful, everything could change.

 **A/N thanks for 191 follows, I didn't think Death's Master would even reach a hundred. Thanks all.**


	10. Quidditch Game Preparations Part One

Harrison sat beside Tom in the library. He was meant to be doing an essay for the defense homework but he couldn't concentrate at all. All he could think about was Caspian. He sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair.

He jumped when Tom put his book down heavily. Harry raised his eyebrows as Tom spoke.

"Harry, could you suffer in silence?" He drawled and Harry's heartbeat quickened. "Some of us like to work in peace. That is why it's called a library," Tom finished and Harry rolled his eyes, suppressing a scoff.

"Thanks for the clarification," He retorted sarcastically. "I went through my whole life wondering why the place you read is called a library and you've cleared up sixteen years of my life within a minute. Thank you oh so much -" Tom leaned into Harry closer as he put a hand over Harry's mouth. He could feel Tom's hot breath and all Harry could do was stare into Tom's eyes as he was only an inch away from him.

"Are you quite done?"

Harry nodded, speechless. Trying to fight down his blush. Tom moved his hand away from Harry's mouth but he didn't move from his position. Harry still hadn't broken eye contact and he hadn't realised he was lost in Tom's eyes. They were beautiful.

"Harry-"

"Harrison! Tom! Frank and I have been looking all over for you!" Tom cursed as he moved back in his position as he listened to Frank and Orion go on about a friendly Quidditch competition.

Harry didn't know what to think... Was Tom about to -

"Hang on, did you just say Durmstrang?" He exclaimed, getting out of his shock. Orion nodded with a grin.

"Yeah. Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Tryouts for the Hogwarts team starts this weekend, for fifth years and up," Orion was practically jumping up and down. Harry hadn't heard of anything like this happening in his time. He'd definitely be trying out for Seeker.

"The sign up sheets are up in the common room -" Harry packed his things as fast as he could and slung his bag over his shoulder, he glanced to see if Tom would come with him but he seemed to be more interested in reading. Which didn't surprise him. He grinned to Orion and Frank.

"Well, I'm off to put my name down, do you's want to come with?" He questioned as he started to walk away. He got the shock of his life as he heard a chair move back, Harry turned to see Tom getting up and walking just behind them. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

It didn't take long to get to the Slytherin common room, but when they did, they received quite a few stares. Harry ignored them and walked up to the notice board, he noticed a few names were already put down but he could beat them easily.

After he wrote his name down and Frank started to write his, they headed to the back of the common room, where there were a few arm chairs and a sofa. Not many Slytherin's chose to sat there, mainly because it was very cold and no where near the fire in the main part of the room. He sat down on one of the comfy armchairs and Tom sat down in the other. Orion and Frank joined them a second later, sitting on the sofa.

"What are you trying out for Frank?" Harry asked after a moment. Frank blinked a few times before answering.

"I'm going for Chaser," He said with a blank face, showing no emotion. Harry frowned, normally Frank was more relaxed around him and Tom. He decided not to question his change in mood.

OoO

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" A Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain stood with the Captian's of the other houses, trying to get everyone's attention. Quite a few had turned up from each house, but it was mainly the Quidditch teams each trying to battle it out for the main spot. It was a Sunday, so the whole school turned up to watch the tryouts and the teachers present were, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Merrythought, Headmaster Dippet and the Quidditch professor Harrison didn't know the name of. The Captain's were in charge of the tryouts, but the overall decision lay in the hands of the Headmaster.

"Thank you. Right. We will sort you all out based on what you're trying out for." She explained loudly and clearly. "Keepers wi go first, then Chasers, then Beaters and then lastly the Seekers. When we call your name we'll put you in groups. After that, you have to wait your turn. These tryouts will take most of the day, so be prepared to come back this afternoon. The decisions will be made today and you will find out at Dinner who made the team. Are you ready for some Quidditch?!"

She was greeted with cheers from the stands and from the players. The next fifteen minutes consisted of the groups placement. It didn't matter what house they were at this point. All that mattered was getting the position each player wanted. The Keepers we all sixth or seventh years and were very, very good. The one Harry was secretly rooting for was Edwardo Diggory.

Harry was absolutely freezing in his Quidditch robes. It was January which meant the weather was only going to get cold before it gets warm again.

He knew quite a few people at the tryouts. From Slytherin there were LeStrange, Rosier, Malfoy, Nott, Avery, himself, Flint from the year above and Greengrass from their year. From Gryffindor, Septimus Weasley, Charlus Potter and Edwardo Diggory. Alexander Wood from the year below. He didn't know anyone from Hufflepuff but from Ravenclaw he recognised Davis - relative of Roger Davis and his own brother, Caspian. Who apparently was trying out for Chaser, not Seeker.

"NEXT COULD THE CHASERS PLEASE COME TO US, THANK YOU KEEPERS!" Charlus Potter, the Gryffindor captain and Chaser called out.

And the same went on until lunch, when the tryouts were taken to a stop. Predictably, all that they had left was the Seeker tryouts. He noticed Caspian did very well but that thought was quickly subsided when he was met with Tom Riddle, his mask of no emotion in place. Tom handed him his dragon hide jacket as they walked in together. Tom held his hand, much to Harry's shock.

"You are freezing, Harrison. Here," He spoke softly and Harry realised Tom was giving him the scarf he was wearing, which was a green and black Slytherin scarf and a warm one at that. He smiled warmly,

"Thank you, Tom," Tom only nodded as they made their way to the Great Hall. It was packed, which wasn't that surprising considering everyone was outside all morning.

He sat with Tom, smack bang in the centre of the table, where he had been since Christmas, like two weeks ago. He didn't really care what the rest of the Slytherin's thought with the whole hierarchy business. He smiled when he saw Orion and Frank - who's tryout went quite... well.

"Hey you two, how are you both?" He asked as he helped himself to food.

"Good! Did you see how well Frank performed? He will get Chaser for sure!" Orion exclaimed clearly excited. Harry decided not to comment, he merely nodded in their direction. In his opinion Caspian was going to get it, or at least a seventh year. Unfortunately, Tom didn't hold back on his opinion.

"I do not think Francis will make the team. Perhaps as a reserve at the very least." Tom commented simply and their table suddenly grew silent. The happy chatter died, everyone wanted to hear what Tom had to say. Orion glared at Tom, which was either very brave, or very, very stupid.

"Who do you think will make Chaser huh? Your bestie by any chance?" Orion mocked. Harry was gobsmacked by Orion's attitude, clearly he wasn't the only one who was shocked. Tom did not react to the bait.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I think Caspian will make the team and the two chasers from Gryffindor," He said and there was an outcry, shocking the rest of the Great Hall into silence. They had never seen the Slytherin table behave in such a way before.

"YOU ARE DEFENDING A RAVENCLAW AND TWO GRYFFINDORS OVER A FUCKING SLYTHERIN!" Orion shouted, Harry had to cover his ears. "EVER SINCE HARRISON ARRIVED YOU'VE CHANGED AND NOT FOR THE BETTER! IF I HAD MY WAY-" Tom stood up as did Harrison. He couldn't believe what Orion was saying. Frank was backing every word.

"You can insult me all you like," Tom spoke deadly quiet, a pin could drop and nobody would come out of their enchantment. Harrison's death glare could rival Tom's. "But you do not get to insult Harrison, or his brother. I was merely giving my opinion, not stating what was actually going to happen." He stated and Harrison saw Tom in a new light, his words warmed his heart. He gave his own input, he couldn't believe his so called best friends were against him. He couldn't let this fight get to him. He had to be at his best for the tryouts.

"I'm not angry," He started to say with a smirk, "Just disappointed," With that, he and Tom left the table, with Harrison trying his hardest not to laugh at everyone's faces. Tom stopped Harry at an empty corridor and pulled him aside.

"Harry, don't let them get to you. You need to -" Whatever Tom was about to say, Harry didn't let him finish. He leaned in, concentrating on Tom's lips and kissed the life out of him.

He was surprised when Tom leaned into the kiss, closing the gap, pinning Harry to the wall. Harry deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around Tom's neck. He couldn't believe it was finally happening!

He grinned through the kiss, _Dumbledore would have a field day. His saviour, making out with the Dark Lord._

Tom was biting Harry's lip for entrance, which Harry gave as he moaned. This was everything he wanted his first kiss with Tom to be and more.

Sadly, they had to breath at some point. Harry broke the kiss with a grin and was happy to see Tom with a genuine smile on his face.

"You go out there and win," Tom whispered with a smirk, still out of breath.

OoO

"HARRISON CARROW CATCHES THE SNITCH FOR THE TENTH TIME, BREAKING THE PREVIOUS RECORD FOR THE QUICKEST TIME HOGWARTS HAS EVER SEEN!" The commentator shouted and cheers erupted from the stands.

He was breathing heavily, with a massive, contagious smile on his face as all the Quidditch players ran over to congratulate him. Well, all but two people.

"Well done, Harrison." Charlus said with a pat on the back and he grinned, a sense of pride filled within him. He nodded as a thanks, with Septimus practically shouting in his face.

"Oh my God! That was amazinnngg! No doubt you'll be on the team -" He was quickly shut up by Charlus.

"Go and ramble to someone else, Septimus, see you at dinner Harrison!" Harry gave a one armed hug to Charlus, still in utter shock. He received other congratulations but the crowd weren't allowed to come down to the pitch yet.

"That is the tryouts over. Well done to all that took part. This will by no means be easy. Good luck and see you on the other end!" Charlus Potter shouted clearly. Harry sighed in relief. He couldn't wait to see Tom.

He made his way through the crowds, hoping to catch Tom before his shower, but instead he was caught by Caspian.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For earlier and thank Tom for me too," He said and Harrison had to blink a few times before he understood what Caspian had meant. Unfortunately by the time he was about to speak Caspian had done a runner. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Guilt rushed through his body as he entered the changing rooms.

Nothing much happened as he got changed. He was wearing black jeans and a Slytherin hoodie, with a dragon hide fury lined black jacket and a dark green casual, winter robe over the top. He put on Tom's scarf as he started the long walk to the common room by himself.

He was about half way there when he suddenly got attacked from behind by a simple full body binder curse. He ended up falling down on his back, lying as stiff as could be, unable to move. The attacker didn't show his face, but only said,

"That'll teach you, Tom can't be there everyday to save your back,"

He figured out who the attacker was. And Harrison was not happy.

 **A/N! Here's another chapter!** **See if you can guess who attacked Harry. And thank you to averagefish, Gurgaraneth and Sam'sCheshireCatSlytherinScorp for your reviews, they made me finish the chapter quicker.**

 **I only posted two days ago and now I'm at 198 follows, so close to 200! *jumps up and down*.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	11. Quidditch Game Preparations Part Two

"Caspian! Caspian! Cas!" Caspian turned around shocked to hear Tom shouting after him. Tom seemed worried, which was hardly ever scene before. He raised an eyebrow as Tom caught up to him. Wasn't he meant to be meeting Harrison?

"Tom? What's going -" Tom dragged him down the corridor, Cas was unsure where they were going and very, very confused.

"Harrison's hurt," Tom spoke and Cas froze. What? Tom stopped running and turned to Caspian, who seemed to be in a state of shock. Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Cas, he'll be okay. We'll find out who did it, trust me," He said sincerely.

Caspian raised an eyebrow but nodded. Brothers, best friends had fights every now and then but at the end of the day they were always there for each other. He realised they were heading to the Hospital wing. Caspian's eyes widened. Just how hurt was Harrison? He took Tom's hand as they walked into the Wing, heading over to the bed Harrison was at. He was asleep. Cas jumped when the Nurse, Madam Chang, turned to stand next to them.

"He has been through many curses. Some borderline dark. When Mr Carrow wakes up he might be able to tell us who did this so we can sort out suspension or expolsion. Do you two have any idea who might have done this?" She asked them both with a stern look in her eyes. Cas shook his head, indicating that he had no idea. He was shocked to see his own brother in hospital. He was speechless, upset and angry. Tom placed a supportive hand on Caspian's shoulders as he spoke.

"I believe it was either Francis Nott or Orion Black," He said quietly. Nurse Chang raised her eyebrows, as did Caspian.

"But they were his best friends, why would they hurt him?" He knew there was a whole confrontation at lunch, seen as he was the reason they were all fighting. But he didn't think Harrison's friends would go so far as to physically hurt him. That was just plain cold hearted.

"I agree with young Mr Carrow, why would those two want to hurt Harrison?" Nurse Chang asked, confusion clear on her face. Tom sighed.

"It's the way Slytherin's work. I can't explain it... But I know for sure it was those two," He said confidently. Nurse Chang smiled. She was glad that Tom was having a change of heart. Dumbledore seemed to always worry about Tom, but it seemed that Harrison brought the best out of Tom.

"Tom's right" The three of them opened their mouths in shock and looked down to to Harrison. Nurse Chang rushed to his side,

"You shouldn't even be awake right now, Mr Carrow. Are you feeling okay? Hurting anywhere?" Caspian was relieved. Harrison was okay. He was okay.

"I ache all over. It was Nott, Tom. It was Nott," Harrison said, coughing. Tom's eyes darkened and he turned to leave. Caspian grabbed his wrist.

"Tom. Don't. If you get revenge, if you hurt him. What's the difference between you and him?" He questioned softly and Tom paused and looked at Harrison before looking back to Caspian. He sighed and stayed where he was.

"Okay. Okay, fine. But we are pranking them," He told Cas, who laughed and nodded.

Nurse Chang gave Harrison some pain reliever. Harrison spoke again.

"Do we know who's on the Hogwarts Quidditch team?" He asked a moment after he took the potion. Tom shook his head.

"No, you haven't been out for long -"

Cas frowned when Chang gave Harrison another potion to take, he recognised that...

"Wait, was that a Dreamless sleep potion?" He questioned as he watched Harrison close his eyes. Chang nodded.

"He'll be out till at least after dinner," She said. "Now, off you go," She shooed them out of the Wing.

OoO

 **Harrison's POV**

The place was white. He was in the Wing, only he wasn't. He then turned to see Death watching Teletubbies on TV. Harry raised an eyebrow as he walked over to him, joining Death on the sofa. He stole a piece of popcorn as Harrison spoke.

"I remember when I was younger, I heard Dudley watching that program. I snuck out to watch it behing the sofa and got caught. That was my first punishment from Vernon. I was four," Harry spoke and Death looked at Harry, who was looking at the television.

" **And now look at you, dating the Dark Lord** ," Death countered and Harry blushed darkly.

"He's not a Dark Lord," Harry defended. "And we aren't dating," He huffed, stealing a handful of popcorn. Death chuckled.

" **Whatever you say. Now what do you want to happen with Francis Nott?"** Death asked and Harry blinked.

"What do you mean?"

" **He attacked you Harry, then Oblivated you. You know why? He's jealous of you."**

Harry choked on his own spit.

"What do you mean?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow at him.

" **You really are oblivious, aren't you? Nott likes you. As in more than a friend. You chose Tom over him. He doesn't know what to do with himself,"** Death explained like it was the most simple thing in the world. Harry didn't know what to think. Frank _liked_ him?

"But why didn't he tell me? And I don't want him expelled. He might come round," He said with hope in his eyes, looking at Death with puppy eyes.

" **I can't do anything, Harry. You know that,"** Harry pouted.

"But if you can only send people in time and kill off the people you don't like, what's the point in you?" Harry asked cheekily. Death threw the entire box of popcorn over Harry, turning the popcorn into spiders and Harry screamed like a girl, moving from his spot and ran as far away from the spiders as possible. His eyes narrowed at Death who had burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor.

 **"Never... Underestimate me Harry. It's time to wake up now, dear. Send Tom my love,"** Harry opened his eyes, everything was too bright and he closed them again. He opened them a minute later and was surprised to see Caspian still there. Harry smiled warmly.

"Hey little bro," Harry spoke, his voice croaked at the end as he spoke. Cas looked up and smiled, looking excited.

"Harrison! We both made the team! I'm Chaser with Charlus Potter and the Ravenclaw Captain! Nott is reserve along with LeStrange and Davis. Wood got to be Keeper with Diggory as reserve. Beaters are a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw and you're the Seeker with Weasley as your reserve!" Caspian rambled on, grinning. Harry had to blink a few times to register what he said. He was disappointed that Diggory didn't quite get the position but at least he was back up, which is still part of the team.

"That sounds like a team good enough to beat the other schools," Harry said confidently. He then paused, "Who's the Captain?"

He swore Caspian was now jumping up and down. Harrison raised an eyebrow.

"You! You're the Captain along with Charlus Potter!"

Harrison opened his mouth in shock. _What?_

 **A/N - Sorry for not updating in so long but here you go. Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows, I can't believe how many people like this story so thank you! See you in the next chapter - Allons-y!**


End file.
